


Мультфильмы

by fogelvogel, unproblematic_cat



Series: Придурок, Тупица и Милашка [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Characters watching Scooby-Doo, Couch Cuddles, Multi, Nightmares, Past, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogelvogel/pseuds/fogelvogel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unproblematic_cat/pseuds/unproblematic_cat
Summary: Вечер в семействе Хэммонд - Барнс - Роджерс: Баки и ТиДжей, пораженные тем, как они похожи, мультфильмы, обнимашки и ночной кошмар





	Мультфильмы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mntdewtop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cartoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284108) by [Mntdewtop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop). 



> Еще одна часть перевода серии. Решила в этот раз автора оригинала в авторы не записывать потому что у нее и так весь профиль уже переводами завален. Ну если попросит, добавлю)

\- Оп. Еще одну нашел, - сказал ТиДжей.

\- Где? - спросил Баки. ТиДжей сидел на бортике ванной в одних боксерах, глядя в зеркало, а Баки стоял рядом и смотрел, совпадают ли веснушки на их телах.

ТиДжей показал на только что найденную веснушку на своей ключице. 

\- А что у тебя?

Баки наклонился ближе к зеркалу и убедился. 

\- Ага. Эй, у меня есть шрам на руке от драки еще в сороковых. У тебя есть? ТиДжей нашел белый шрам чуть повыше своего правого локтя, о котором он не помнил, как его получил.

\- Да. А что насчет более позднего времени?

\- Меня ранили в ногу на миссии в семидесятых.

ТиДжей слышать не мог о прошлом Баки в Гидре. Неоднократно разговоры об этом доводили его до слез. 

\- До того, как ты родился.

Едва заметный шрам находился на бедре ТиДжея. 

\- У меня был порез на груди несколько месяцев назад и у тебя не осталось следа.

\- Может, только те следы, которые появились до моего рождения, копируются на мне?

\- Не говори “копируются”. Ты не клон или что-то подобное. Но я могу быть твоим двоюродным пра-пра-дедушкой.

ТиДжей скривился, в то время как Баки расхохотался. 

\- Не говори так! О Господи, пра-пра-дедушка Бак. Я замужем за своим гребаным дедушкой!

Стив встал в дверном проеме со сложным выражением лица. 

\- Я вообще-то больше стараюсь не удивляться, когда оставляю вас вдвоем, но вы, парни, всегда находите способ как меня шокировать.

ТиДжей изящно вышел из положения и обнял Стива. 

\- И ты все равно любишь нас.

\- Да, до конца, ТиДжей.

\- Ага.

Стив и Баки редко говорили ему это, но когда говорили, это для него очень много значило.

\- Готовы смотреть Скуби-Ду?

\- Когда угодно, детка.

Они запрыгнули на диван. ТиДжей сел между суперсолдатами, укрывшись, как минимум, четырьмя одеялами. В сочетании с этим и поздним временем, ТиДжей уснул задолго до того, как первый раз произнесли “jinkies*”.

Стив и Баки досмотрели весь фильм.

\- Стоит его будить?

\- Не. Нам и так нормально. Спокойной ночи, Бак.

\- Спокойной ночи, Стиви.

 

_ Актив вошел в комнату, не издав ни единого звука. Его глаза были приспособлены видеть в темноте так же хорошо, как при дневном свете, и солдат мог видеть два мирно спящих тела, уютно прижавшихся двуг к другу. Миссия была простой: ликвидировать Капитана Америка и похитить Томаса “Тиджея” Хэммонда. Актив нацелил оружие на более крупного человека со светлыми волосами и выстрелил. Тело дернулось. Выстрел разбудил Томаса. Он ощутил кровь на своих руках и отчаянно попытался разбудить Роджерса. _

_ \- Стив! Стив! Не делай этого! Ты не можешь меня оставить! Любимый, пожалуйста! Все будет хорошо. _

_ Последнее предложение он прошептал, но оно не подействовало. Роджерс умер в ту же секунду, когда пуля вошла в заднюю часть его шеи. Томас заметил Зимнего Солдата. _

_ \-  _ **_Ты идешь со мной,_ ** _ \- актив говорил на русском. _

_ \- Гребаный урод! Ты убил моего мужа! Как ты мог! _

_ Миссия превратилась в бедствие. Часть Зимнего Солдата хотела успокоить мужчину. Но актив ничего не может хотеть. Актив убивает. _

\- Баки. Баки. Баки, проснись.

ТиДжей пытался растолкать своего супруга, который только повторял: “Нет, нет, нет...” Стив также не спал. 

\- Давай, Баки, просыпайся.

\- ТиДжей, ему приснился кошмар. Иногда лучше это просто переждать.

\- Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы он справлялся в одиночку. Баки, пожалуйста, проснись.

Баки открыл глаза, наполненные ужасом. Баки вцепился в ТиДжея и крепко прижал к себе. 

\- Баки, тебе приснился кошмар, - младший из них начал успокаивать Баки и погладил его рукой по спине, - это все было не реально.

\- Простите меня, - пробормотал Баки, уткнувшись в ТиДжея.

\- Это не твоя вина, - сказал Стив.

\- Я убил тебя и ранил ТиДжея.

\- Баки, послушай. Ты никогда не ранишь меня или Стива. Это просто кошмар. Я доверяю тебе свою жизнь и я люблю тебя. Просто дыши.

Стив был удивлен, как здорово ТиДжей справлялся. Это был первый кошмар, который он увидел. 

\- Ты в безопасности. Я люблю тебя.

\- И я люблю тебя. Я только схожу в ванную и вернусь, - Баки отодвинулся от ТиДжея и пошел по коридору.

Стив встал, потянулся и направился в сторону постели, ТиДжей поплелся за ним.

\- Как тебе удалось успокоить его так быстро.

\- О, у меня постоянно случаются кошмары. То, что я сказал, я обычно говорю сам себе.

\- Постоянно?

\- Да. Обычно после того, как я бываю в центре внимания или когда что-нибудь плохое происходит.

Баки вышел из ванной, забрался на постель и мгновенно уснул.

**Author's Note:**

> *jinkies - вроде бы мемасная фраза Велмы в оригинале. В русском переводе не нашла ничего подобного, если знаете - напишите)


End file.
